From the blackout forward rewrite
by wallace5606
Summary: Different events after the blackout. This is my first attempt at ff so please be kind.
1. The blackout

Andy had been in her apartment crying for an hour now trying to wrap her mind around the fact she killed a man today. Sam's words kept echoing in her mind, " you need anything, you call me." Trying to catch her breath she realized Sam was the only thing she needed. She grabbed her keys & was out the door before she could over think all the reasons why she knew it was wrong to go to him.

Sam heard a knocking at his door wondering who in the hell would be coming over in the middle of a black out. He went from completely shocked to pleasantly surprised to find Andy McNally on the other side of the door. Happy the she would trust him enough to come to him but concerned that she had obviously been crying,

Sam "hey, you wanna talk?"

Andy shakes her head no before the words even make it out of her mouth. "No, I just don't wanna be sad anymore & you were the only person I know that could change that."

Sam felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. Finally one of them was willing to admit their feelings & he was embarrassed he hadn't manned up & done it himself.

Before he had a chance to reply Andy pushed him against the wall kissing him pouring everything she had into it. Sam managed to shut the door without breaking contact from her lips. Something he had waited far to long for was finally happening.

As Andy dug her fingers into his hair unable to stop herself Sam started kissing down her neck. His hands roamed down hips until he reached the back of her thighs hoisting her legs around his center. Sam carried her back to his room unable to keep his lips off her body.

Andy slide down his body and helped Sam remove his shirt. Her eyes couldn't help but ravage over his abs. Sam lifted Andy's shirt over head while she was clearly enjoying the view. Meeting their lips once more he lifted her on the center of the bed. Feeling as if they couldn't get close enough to each other. Just Andy's hands traced down Sam stomach & reached his jeans the lights & what seemed like everything else in the house came back on.

Sam "the lights are back on." Andy still trying to catch her breath replies, "I guess everything goes back to normal."

Sam looks toward the kitchen cursing himself for not turning everything off earlier. "I should just turn a few things off." Andy simply nods unable to come up with an actual response because she knows the only thing she would say is don't go.

Sam kisses her one more time & turns out the light as he leaves the room. Andy starts to hear her phone & regrets the moments she looks at it. Luke of course. Always around when I don't want you & never around when I do. Not realizing Sam was watching her from the doorway he says "I guess everything does go back to normal." Unable to miss the disappointment in his tone Andy is hit them to many emotions at once and can only manage "I'm sorry,"

Sam backs out of the room again trying to gain his composer while Andy grads her shirt & heads for the door. As they both hear the slam of the door they realize they would have given anything for the lights not to come back on...


	2. Back to work

**It had been a long three days for Andy. Three days filled with daytime T.V. and trying to fit into Luke's busy schedule to have a conversation about how she didn't see this going anywhere. Unfortunately every time she thought she would get the chance Luke would end up staying late at work but today would be different. **

Andy woke up before her alarm even went off. She had never been more excited to go to work. She had a game plan to talk to Luke & try & set things right with Sam. With a goofy grin on her face &butterflies in her stomach she walked to work hoping her & Sam had a chance. Even if it had to wait until she was cut loose.

Making her way into the parking lot she was to distracted trying to figure out what she was going to say to Sam that she didn't notice Luke until he was right in front of her. Leaning down he kissed her before she could react. Even though Luke was technically still her boyfriend she couldn't help but scan the parking lot feeling guilty only to make eye contact with the one person she would have given anything not to be there. Watching Sam turn away tossing the extra coffee had in his had & walk into the building Andy had completely missed Luke welcoming her back & mentioning he had a surprise tonight for her.

"Luke we need to talk" Andy said feeling bad for doing it at work but she had to deal with Luke so she could talk to Sam. "Sure, everything ok?" Luke was a little concerned give her tone & nervous fidgeting. Andy thought ok this is your chance just get it over with, "actually...". "Detective Callahan your needed in the D's office." a rookie yelled from the front door. Luke turned back to Andy, "hey let's talk later ok? Have a good shift."

Andy felt like she had whip-lash. How could her plan & good mood go out the window so quickly?

Looking up at the sky she asked, "this is bad karma for cheating isn't it?" "Cheating, my best friend wouldn't do something like that?" Traci said wrapping her arm around Andy leading her into the building. "Don't be so sure." This earned an eyebrow raise from Traci. "I'm going to need details." Traci said with a little to much excitement for how mad Andy was feeling at the moment. Andy had a feeling Traci was never a Luke fan but the smile she was sporting now she knew for sure. "Later I promise but right now I kinda just want to wallow in my own self pity if you don't mind?" Entering the looker room Traci shoots back, "if that's what you want wallow away...but I'm getting steamy details later." Gail over hears the tale end, " steamy details about what?" "Nothing" both girls reply looking guilty. Gail shoots them her icy glare, "whatever you better hurry parades in 5 minutes."

Rushing out of the locker room Andy stops short when she sees Luke & Sam talking across the squad room. Luke is smiling & Sam looks like he swallowed something disgusting. What she wouldn't give to hear what they were saying. Traci who had slammed into Andy's frozen statue watching the scene whispered into her ear, "I guess I know the who, naughty girl." Andy looked over her shoulder, "Pot meet kettle your dating a detective." she couldn't help but giggle.

Across the parade room Sam was so mad he couldn't see straight when the devil himself walked up. Luke "hey Sammy you got a minute?" "What?" not trusting anything else that might come out of his mouth. "It's McNally's first day back could you make sure she gets out on time tonight? I'm taking her to my fishing cabin after shift as a welcome back." Sam could see Andy out of the corner of his eye stopping dead in her tracks probably terrified of the conversation taking place. Sam thought if this is what she wants fine she can go to GQ's cabin he wouldn't stand in her way. "Sure man whatever." Sam replied just wanting to get as far away from Luke as quickly as possible.

As Sam walked away Traci dragged Andy into parade mumbling under her breath, " defiantly karma coming back to bite me in the ass."


	3. End of shiftfinally

**Andy had never been so happy to be ending a shift. The day had gone horribly wrong. Sam & Luke attacking each other in retraining, Sam avoiding her like the plague & her personal favorite " it was what it was". She growled to herself what does that even mean. Walking into the penny she just wanted to get a drink with her friends & forget the whole crappy day. **

Walking past the bar she couldn't help but pass right behind Sam. Sam turned around on his stool as soon as he caught sight of her in the bar mirror. He grabs her elbow to stop her not really sure where to start. "that took a lot of guts reporting a Vice cop like that. I'm sorry I didn't listen." Sam can't help but think of all the other things he did or didn't do today that he should be apologizing for. Andy seems to see right through him, " yeah me too." "Andy I'm sorry for today. The way I acted...I" "What Sam just say it" Sam looked right into her eyes "It was what it was is not what I wanted to say this morning. I let Callahan get under my skin & I took it out on you." Surprised that he is actually seems to be opening up a little with her she can't stop the corners of her lips turning into a small smile, "I think you took it out on him a little unless you go at everybody in retraining like you want to murder them." Sam can't help his guilty panty dropping grin that graces his face but before Andy can even enjoy it, it's gone. Looking over her shoulder she can see the reason why approaching.

Luke walks up "hey can we talk outside? I hope your ready for your surprise." Andy looks back at Sam once more as if she is looking for something in his eyes but he isn't sure for what. Andy turns back to Luke with a serious tone, " yeah I'm ready." Sam can't help but feel like he has been gut checked but feels like he deserves it for how he has treated her all day. Watching them walk out of the bar together he continues to nurse his scotch.

As soon as the door to the penny closes Andy knows she has to do this now. No more interruptions or work interferences. "Luke this isn't working. I'm sorry. We are just to different." "Andy I know today was a hard first day back. You are just feeling over whelmed. Give it some time things will go back to normal." Andy was getting really irritated. It's like he brushes off everything she says. "No Luke it has nothing to do with work & your a nice guy but your just not right for me." She looks up at Luke & he has this look on his face like he can't believe what he is hearing as if he has never been dumped before. The stupid stunned look can't help but cause Andy to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at him. Now she feels even worse for not feeling guilty enough. Luke rides it off as she is just having a bad day & says "I will just talk to you tomorrow. Hopefully you will change your mind." As Luke walks to his car she wants to be clear " I won't" Luke hesitates for just a second then gets in his car & leaves.

Andy stands in the middle of the parking lot reeling from the events of the day. She can't help but feel exhausted & decides its best to go home & clear her head before she causes anymore damage.

After a relaxing shower & changing into some sleep shorts & an oversize academy t-shirt Andy curled up on the sofa to have a starring contest with her phone. She kept looking at Sam's name in her contacts lists & knowing she couldn't sleep until she got some answers she fired off a text.

Andy: You still awake? Sam had been in bed for all of five minutes just staring at the ceiling thinking how bad he had screwed things up with Andy when he heard his phone beep. After the way the day had gone especially after seeing her walk out of the bar with Luke he was more than surprised to see her name on his phone. Sam quickly replied :yeah. Everything ok?"

Andy : what did you want to say?

Sam: ?

Andy: if you didn't want to say it was what is was then what did you want to say?" Sam read the message three times & still didn't know just what he wanted to say. He texted back "I wish you hadn't left that night. Not like that." Andy couldn't help but smile knowing she wished the same thing. Now that the ice was broken she took the plunge & pressed the call button. Sam picked up on the first ring not even letting her get a hello in "I'm really sorry Andy." "I know. Me too." After a long pause Sam asked " Where are you?" not sure he was going to want to hear the answer. "At home where else would I be?" "Callahan's love shack" can out of Sam mouth harshly before he could stop his jealousy from taking over. "I'm guessing that was his big surprise he didn't get to tell me about since I broke up with him." After a good ten seconds of silence Andy had to actually check if Sam was still there "Sam?" he was actually happy she couldn't see him right now because the shit eating grin on his face was so big it was embarrassing. "You broke up with him? Why?" "Why do you think? I'm not the type of girl that cheats on her boyfriend then goes back to business as usual the next day."

Sam couldn't hold the snarky "didn't look that why in the parking lot this morning with Callahan's tongue down your throat." "first of all there were no tongues, second he caught me off guard what was I supposed to do slap him?"

"I wouldn't have minded" Sam said with a smile picturing the scene for his own enjoyment. This earned him a hearty laugh through the phone that he had craved to hear all day. "how'd he take it?" Sam questioned. Before she could answer Andy heard a knock at the door. "Don't you think your being a little presumptuous?" smiling to herself at the thought of him racing over to her apartment. "McNally as much as I wish that was me at the door it's not." "it's almost midnight who would be..." That's when she was close enough to the door to hear a very drunk Luke try to apologize through the door. "Did you hear that?" Sam groaned on the other end "Yep" popping the p. "Apparently that's how he took it."


	4. I'm coming over

**As soon as Sam heard Luke's slurred speech he texted Oliver knowing he was on shift to drive by Mcnally's. Rushing as quick as he could he put on a shirt & jeans & ran to the truck. Luke started pounding on the door & he became angry that she was ignoring him. "Sam he is freaking me out now. He sounds really mad." Sam could hear the fear in her voice "I'm on my way & so is Oliver just hang tight& don't open the door." Hearing the pounding through the phone made Sam's heart rate increase at just the thought of her being in danger. He always tried to pass it off as being protective of his rookie but he knew it was much more than that. "I'm here so is Oliver. I'll be right up" Sam hung up the phone & jumped out of the truck needing to lay eyes on her to see for himself that she was ok.**

Sam saw Oliver's squad car outside Andy's apartment & made his up to her floor. He could hear Oliver trying to talk some sense into Luke, "hey pal Mcnallys had a long day & is probably sleeping. Why don't we give you a ride home & you can talk to her at work tomorrow?" Sam hesitated on the floor below to see if Oliver had managed to talk him down. "I just wanted to talk to her." " I know & you will tomorrow after everybody has gotten some sleep. Now Epstein here is gonna help you down the stairs & we are gonna give you a ride home." Dov shot a concerned look at his TO, "sir don't you think one of us should stay & make sure Andy's ok?" "Got it covered Epstein. I will meet you down at the squad in a minute." As soon as Dov & Luke passed the floor Sam was waiting on he made his way up to the next floor to Andy's apartment. Oliver was standing outside her door with an all to knowing grin. "So Sammy how did you know Callahan was here?" "I was just lookin after my rookie." "oh is that what were calling it these days. You know Sam rookies & TO's...it's a big no no." Sam just wanted to get inside & see Andy "Oliver you have three daughters, would you be ok with some ex outside their apartment terrifying one of them." Oliver could see how badly Sam wanted it the apartment & couldn't help but toy with him a little since he had never seen Sam so hung up on a girl."Oh I see, so you think of McNally like a daughter & you were just trying to keep her safe. How touching."Oliver could hardly keep the grin off his face. Sam just glared at Oliver and retorted with "shut up ass. Don't you have drunk detective to drive home?" Oliver started to step away from the door & make his way down the hallway "you kiss McNally with that mouth?" laughing as he made his way down the stairs. Sam looked up at he ceiling rolling his eyes as he lifted his hand to knock. He knew he would have a lot of explaining to do in the morning.

Knocking softly he added "McNally it's me" to try & keep from scaring her anymore." She opened the door immediately & he could see the fear in her eyes. He was really pissed at Callahan now for getting her so worked up. Sam push his way inside and wrapped his arms around her leaning his back against the door to shut it. They stood like that for a minute as he waited for her to stop shaking. "It's ok. He's gone. Your safe." Sam crooned in her ear. He could feel her start to relax as she buried her head in his chest taking in deep breaths & getting lost in his scent. "Thanks for coming." "Anytime McNally. Come on lets get your stuff & go." "Go where?" she said finally looking up at him. Sam looked at her like she had three heads " you really think you are staying here tonight after that." She couldn't help but smile at his over protectiveness "right your lookin after your rookie I forgot." Realizing she must have heard Oliver teasing him in the hallway he gave her his best TO face and said "go pack a bag wise ass." She couldn't stop herself from poking fun at him "Do you kiss your rookie with that mouth?" "not when she back talks me." "Yes sir." she gives his a saucy grin as she steps away toward her bedroom. Sam can't help but think this girl. She gonna be the death of me but can't stop grinning like he was won the lottery.


	5. Lets go home

**After a few minutes of Andy packing & Sam admiring the pictures in her apartment she approached him " I' m ready." Sam put his hand on the small of her back and coaxed her to the door. Just as she reached for he knob he spun her around and kissed her. It was a slow sensual kiss filled with promise that this was not a one time thing that he wanted this to be real. As Sam pulled away he brushed his nose against hers & whispered "I didn't think I would make it home without doing that first." She smiled up at him "I know the feeling." She started to yawn "I am I boring you McNally" "Not at all Swarek, it's just been a long crazy day. You see my partner made it pretty much impossible to even get a word in with him today & all I wanted all day was to talk to him." raising her eyebrows in an accusing manner. Sam just dead panned "That bastard. I'm gonna have a few words with him tomorrow." She smiled "I think that would be wise. Let's go before I fall asleep against this door."**

They made there way out to the truck & Andy fell asleep before they we even got half way there. When they were stopped at a red light he couldn't help but take in how relaxed she now looked. He brushed a loose hair that had fallen down behind her ear & she turned her cheek into his hand still never waking. He was so relieved that they had some what fixed things. Thinking how easily it could have gone the other way scared the crap out of him more than he would like to admit. Pulling up to his house he got out of the truck as quietly as he could & came around to her side. As he started to unbuckle her seat belt she started to stir "are we there?" "Yeah we're home go back to sleep." he whispered. He lifted her from the truck shutting the door with his foot & making his way to the front. He was great full he had been in such a hurry when he left that he forgot to lock the door given his hands were full of a very passed out McNally not that he minded.

Once inside he took her straight to his bed & laid her in the middle of it. He sat on the edge of the bed & started taking his boots of as he heard her shuffling on the bed behind him. He glanced over his shoulder & saw her trying to shimmy out of her jeans still half asleep & not doing a very good job. "Need some help there McNally?" Not fully awake all she could do was nod. Sam stood at the end of the bed as she lifted her hips off the mattress & he helped her out of her jeans. Really admiring for the first time her long tan legs. As much as had like to take her here & now logically he knows she needs to rest considering they have to up in less than five hours. He puts his desire on the back burner for tonight knowing he wants to take his time with her. He strips down to his boxers & climbs in bed beside her. She had fallen back to sleep & was facing away from him hogging most of his pillow so he curled up behind her draping his arm around her waist just thankful she was back in his bed knowing there was no way in hell he would let her leave it again.

Andy woke up in same position she had fallen asleep in. At first out of sorts until she felt Sam's arms around her & immediately relaxed. She turned in his arms trying her best not to wake him. Admiring how peaceful he looked while he was sleep she couldn't resist place soft wet kisses down his neck & on his chest.

Sam was in the middle of a very erotic dream staring Andy & was already hard as a rock. He started to wake as he felt Andy sucking the pulse point on his neck. He couldn't stop the groan that escaped from his lips as she pushed him on his back & straddle the middle go his stomach. Looking up at her with her hair falling down & no make up he thought she had never looked more beautiful than in that moment. She smiled sweetly at him &without at word leaned down and kissed him hard. As her tongue begged for entrance which he granted immediately they couldn't keep their hands off each other. When Sam couldn't take it anymore he grad her hips & pushed them down level with his own so he could feel that effects she had on him. This time it was Andy that couldn't hold back a moan as she leaned her head back rocking their hips together. Sam's hands roamed from her hips down to her butt giving it a firm squeeze. Feeling that she was only wearing a thong under her oversized academy t- shirt Sam could feel the soft curve of her ass & couldn't get enough of her skin under his hands. As good as it felt Sam needed to be in her right now. He leaned up pulling her head down so he could kiss her while wrapping his arms around her. Without breaking their kiss he rolled them so she was now underneath him. Unable to restrain himself any longer he reached down & tore her thong from her body. The sound of the ripping clothes seemed to turn her on because she gasped & thrust her hips up right into his hardness. He quickly removed her shirt as she pulled her legs up & used her toes to push his boxers down to his ankles. "Sam please..." "i've got you." he whispered in her ear as he slowly entered her. "Jesus Andy your so wet." "I can't help it. I want you so bad. Never stop touching me." They started off slow but quickly their movements became quick & determined for release. "Sam I'm about to." "I' m right behind you. Let go I wanna feel you." They both moaned each others names as they feel over the edge together. Just as they were beginning to catch their breath & get there heart rates back down to normally Sam's alarm clock went off reminding them they couldn't stay in their bubble all day no matter how much they wanted to.


	6. Deal?

**Andy looked up at Sam and asked "you think they will notice if we both call in?" Sam laughed at her "yeah I think they will notice especially since Shaw was probably up all night thinking of ways to torture me about my rookie." Andy smiled cheeky at him "it's not all your fault. I hear she's quiet the looker." "She's alright" Sam shot back trying to keep from laughing at her again. Andy pushed him away from her & hoped out of bed heading for the bathroom. " I was going to offer letting you help me wash my hair but not after that..." Just as she was about to close the door Sam yelled out "what if I make it up to you by starting the coffee? Would you reconsider? I'm only thinking of you here wouldn't want you to miss any of those hard to reach places." Andy cracks the door open just enough to poke her head out "better hurry Officer before I use up all the hot water." **

**Andy was just getting her hair wet when she felt two arms wrap around her midsection from behind. One hand quickly roamed up to cup one of her breasts as the other went south to cup her already wet mound. She gasped as Sam kissed the crock of her neck & the feeling of him already hard pressed firmly against her cheeks. He continued to tease her with his fingers until she was soaked. In a deep husky voice he sent shivers down her spine when Sam ordered her to put her hands on the tiles in front of her. Doing as she was told she felt Sam line them up from behind as he entered her with one quick thrust to the hilt causing both of them to cry out. This time was different it was quick & filled with the pent-up need they had both carried around for months & were finally giving into it. Sam grabbed her hips as he relentlessly pounded into her but it wasn't enough she was pushing back into him as much as she could to get him as deep as possible. After just a few minutes they both cried out in pleasure together. Andy could barely feel her legs as Sam pulled out of her & he could tell. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist again as her head fell back on his shoulder with her eyes still closed still coming down from her high. He turned her toward the water & started to wash her all over. Andy couldn't help but feel so cherished & cared for in that moment. Sam reached in front of Andy to turn the water off kissing her shoulder as he did so. "how about that coffee?" He offered as he wrapped a towel around her. She turned her head to the side giving him a quick peck on the lips, " sounds perfect." They both just stood there staring at each other with goofy grins on their faces until he felt Andy shiver now that there was no more steam in the bathroom.**

**After a quick breakfast and coffee as promised they hurried to get dressed in separate bathrooms knowing if they weren't separated they wouldn't make it out the door at all. As Sam came down the stairs he saw Andy in the living room pacing & he could practically hear her second guessing herself. He walked up to her & put both hands on her shoulders looking her dead in the eye, "McNally, whatever you are worrying about in that pretty little head of yours I'm ordering you to stop right now." He could tell she was about to spill out all her fears about why this might not work or how much trouble they could get in when he silenced her with a kiss. Taking advantage of her being thrown off guard he waited for to open her eyes again "if you feel the same way I do when we do that none of the other stuff really matters, does it?" She realized he was right no matter what consequences might lay ahead this was worth it. She smiled at him with what looked like unshed tears in her eyes, "no, it really doesn't." "You don't have to worry I've got your back. Always. I won't let you talk yourself out of this & we will figure the rest out as we go, deal?" "Deal!"**


End file.
